Broken and Bruised
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What if Lydia had a secret? How big that secret can be? Will that secret put her life in danger again? What will she have to do to keep it in the dark? Will she mange to do that or will come crushing down when she opens her mouth in the wrong time? How a certain someone will react when they attend the right place the right time for the truth? *LydiaxStilesxMalia slowly developed*


_**Hello! This is a new story...obviously but i don't know if i'm going to continue it...it's in your hands if i do! So review! Anyway i updated my Get Distacted fanfiction and i had no respone (sorry if it is spelled wrong) so i want you guys to go and check it out! Also go and read Killer Shadows 15's story is awesome if you are fan of PJO and Arrow! I'm working on Holiday In Hell and Deadly Gold so next updated it might be one of them.**_

_**So Enjoy, Review!**_

_**Broken and Bruised**_

_**Chapter 01: Going Home Where Nightmare Shall Rip**_

**Lydia POV**

Most of people know me as Lydia Martin the Queen Bee, others they know me as Lydia Martin the crazy girl, then again others know me as Lydia Marin the Banshee…there they are wrong!

Banshees are myths. Well my kind supposed to be a myth too but it's not so as far as I know Banshees are myths. Anyway my family knows me as Lydia Marcella Martin daughter of Hades blessed by Aphrodite, yep I'm a demigod! I've been through hell and back that most people have no idea.

I was kidnapped by Luke and held captive for at least three years, been tortured and rapped multiple times and still I manage to escape and find my way to my home: Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, NY. All the years I've been away my father asked Hephaestus to build a robot to replace me and then all the memories and knowledge it'll receive, Lady Athena would move them to my head so I can go back to the life the robot build for me. I was kidnapped after Percy Jackson brought the Golden Fleece to Camp, my last memories was watching Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, rising from the dead after that everything went black and the next thing I felt was being chained in a cold cell there was the time my life turned into hell!

I was saved by the Huntresses and Lady Artemis. For months I've been saving forks and knives from when they brought me food and when I manage to do that with my power to open the earth I manage to make a small crack on the wall and with the forks and knives I started open it more and more, finally I manage a day before they attack the Camp to escape. After miles of running in the woods of San Francisco I literally fall on Thalia and when she saw me she took me to Lady Artemis, where I told her everything and her brother healed me so I manage to show up at Camp just in time to steal a sword and start fighting for my home.

You would ask how the hell I had the psychical strength to fight; well I didn't. I used the buildup rage to kill every monster that came to my view or any traitor. After the battle was over, when a satyr screamed, everyone stared at him so I mange to make my way to the back of a tree so I can rest but my friend Felicia saw me she run and hugged, she cried and cried and then everyone was staring at me.

When I introduced myself as daughter of Hades a kid stepped forward and called me a liar but suddenly a symbol I had seen before show up above me head and everyone gasped. Chiron was shocked and Annabeth explained who I was. When I told them who had kidnapped me a guy named Percy who apparently was my cousin, son of Poseidon, welcomed me to his inner circle.

Now two months later I'm sitting on my bed at my cabin being really anxious because Lord Hephaestus and Lady Athena were there to place the memories the robot had made to my head, which obviously will change my behavior, from shy and not so social to what the robot is.

Lady Athena: Relax, young one. It won't hurt you. You might feel dizzy and fall asleep, then you will see the memories…okay more likely relive them so you can act real when you will meet the people the robot met. Ready? She explained as she rubbed my head caring as i was holding Felicia's hand. Felicia Mason was Lady Athena's child.

Felicia: Mum is saying the truth, Lyds. She told me with a resurging smile and looked her mother that smiled at her.

Percy and Annabeth with Nico and Grover were present too but their support wasn't as important as Felicia's. Felicia knew everything about the hell I've been too.

My other best friend Malcolm, son of Athena's, was hurt in the infirmary so he couldn't be here. I was worried because I could feel him slipping away, near to death. But I didn't dare to say a word.

You see all those years I've been locked up I had practice my senses because with me was another girl, Amber, one day they threw her in the cell badly hurt and bruised so when I manage to go next to her she barely was breathing, then I felt that feeling; I wanted to scream; i felt like I was holding her heart in my hands but she was slipping and I couldn't hold it and then she told me:

Amber: Don't let them win. Destroy them for me and the others. And then she let her last breath.

I cried that night. The first time I felt something besides pain and numbness, I felt sadness and anger. They were other girls and boys here, I could hear them when they've been tortured but I never saw them. I will always feel bad for not helping them escape but it was now or never. I chose now.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realized that Lady Athena start chanting in Ancient Greek holding two fingers to my head and her other hand was resting in the robot's head.

When I woke up I felt I wasn't myself. I walked to the mirror and I saw myself looking healthier but still damaged. Then I heard Percy saying:

Percy: You are still you but you have some traits the robot had, like being extra social and your fashion skills and they way you act around unknown to you people. Other than that you are still you. Lydia the shy girl. He said smiling at me.

Me: But at Beacon Hills they would know me as Lydia the Queen Bee how am I supposed to pulled that off? I asked as I folded my hand around my fragile body.

Percy: Lady Athena told us it would be like a switch. He said as he walked inside my room handing me my sweater.

I told him thanks. We were close but I still didn't trust him fully but I knew that if something happens he would always have my back.

Me and Nico were in good terms, we had our little sister- brother bonding times and it was amazing. I always wanted a sibling.

Percy hugged me as I sat down on the bed feeling physically and emotionally drained. I wanted to visit Malcolm but Chiron had told most kids at Camp what I have been through and they looked at me with pity and sadness and sometimes pride but I couldn't help and feel like drowning when I walked in the crowd. The infirmary wasn't far but I had to pass through Aphrodite's and Ares' Cabin and all of them were staring at me or asked questions I wasn't ready to answer so I felt uncomfortable.

Percy: Annabeth with Felicia went to Manhattan and told to my mum to let your mother know you are back. And also bought you a phone and all the Camp put their numbers inside and a girl named Anna is going to the same school with Lydia, the robot, and offered to help you around. He told me as I laid on his shoulder.

Me: I want to meet the girl. I told him and he kissed my forehead.

Percy: Good because in any second she would be here. Oh! And Lady Athena wants to see you after you talked with Anna. Oh! She is daughter of Hephaestus. He told me as he helped me to cover myself with the comforts.

Suddenly a girl that looked exactly like Amber showed up and I gasped. Memories flooded my head and I start crying and asked sorry from Anna that I couldn't save her.

Anna: Why she called me Amber? Does she know my twin? She asked slightly shocked.

Twin?

Percy: It can't be Amber died. He said in disbelief.

I shook my head no and both of them stare at me. I pulled myself together and told them the story of Amber. When I finished I had Percy and Anna hugging me while I was asking sorry again and again from both of them.

I needed to be forgiven by Anna. I needed to know that she wasn't mad at me for not saving Amber.

Anna: It's okay, Lydia you couldn't do anything. She shushed me for the hundredth time.

_**Time Skip: Lydia POV**_

I was waiting for Anna to come in our secret meeting place in the woods since we both need to practice our sword fighting and archery.

Suddenly a sound was heard behind me and I turned to see a very badly hurt Percy and Anna was holding his and she was bleeding in her cheek and right shoulder.

Me: What happen?! I exclaimed shocked, tears rising to my eyes in the sight of the two people that help me when I mostly needed them.

Anna: I called you like a billion times! Where is your phone! She said with tears running down her face. That moment she finished her sentence I searched myself for my phone but it was nowhere to be found! Then I remembered that I was at Stiles' house trying to break the code for the Dead Pull my grandma had left me.

Me: I….I forgot it to Stiles' house! Styx! I exclaimed angrily. Thunder was heard and Percy groaned in pain like the thunder was stabbing him.

Anna: We should go to Dr. Deaton! She said as more blood run from her cheek and shoulder as she was trying to talk and stabilize Percy. That moment I woke up from my panic mode and I caught Percy's and Anna's shoulders and shadow traveled us to Dr. Deaton's.

He was shocked when he saw me coming out of the black smoke but he didn't ask he just gasped at the sight of my two friends….they are my family if I'm going to be 100% honest.

Dr. Deaton: Is this Percy Jackson? He asked shocked as I nodded and put Percy on the surgery table and Anna took his hood off and then I saw all the scars he had gain on his famous quests. Anna winced at the sight of them. She always does.

Dr. Deaton work on him for the last twenty and I stitched Anna up while the door was slammed open and a very angry Poseidon walked to us. He saw us and his face soften and he run and hugged us.

Uncle Poseidon: Lydia, darling they are here for you. You have to leave right now! He said as he hugged me and then Anna and then went to Percy's side. I was left frozen in my place looking at the nothing.

_They found me. They are here to kill me._ Those were the only things my mind was repeating.

Dr. Deaton: Who are you, sir? Who they are chasing Lydia? He asked as he finished stitching Percy.

Uncle Poseidon: I'm Percy's father and Lydia's uncle and Anna's. And some enemies of mine and my siblings are after our children so we need to keep them safe. Lydia, darling! We leave now! Your mum packed your stuff and sent them with Hermes to Olympus. You will be staying with us for now. Anna, dear you are coming with me also. He spoke full of authority and coldness but you could still listen his nervousness.

Percy suddenly gasped and looked at me and then his father.

Percy: She is leaving, isn't she? He asked with husky voice and sadness.

I nodded and a few tears run down my cheeks. That moment Percy stood up and moan in pain but he run and hugged.

Percy: Hey! Don't worry we are going to kill them, I will, and Annabeth and every single person at Camp. You are not alone, Lyds. He said rubbing my back while I sobbed to his shoulder making it wet with my tears this time and not blood.

Dr. Deaton: What is going on? Can somebody tell me? He asked confused. That moment I got the approval look that I could say what really was.

Me: I'm not a Banshee, as far as I know Banshees are a myth. I'm a demigod, Daughter of Hades. I answered with a proud tone in my voice. Yes, I'm proud of my kind!

Stiles: You are what? Suddenly Stiles was heard from the entrance of the vet office. He was shocked. I turned and I saw him with Malia and Scott. Perfect!

How am I supposed to leave now?

_**What do you think? Review and tell me if you want more!**_

_**Go check out my Get Distracted and other stories and review them!**_

_**Updates will be slow because i have school and other private lessons!**_

_**See you!**_

_**-Vicky**_


End file.
